The Affects of War
by Otakuisanothernameforawesome
Summary: Liechtenstein is worried for Switzerland. Brother-sister thing! :D Sorry for bad summary!


**Halloo~~~ Tis I. Well, this is my first Hetalia fanfic (and my second fanfic on here.) I do hope you all enjoy it, it was really fun to write! I just love the relationship Switzerland and Liechtenstein have. It's so…cute. It's all brother and sister meets slight romance but not quite incest so it's still cute. I dunno. Enough of this. Time for fanfictions!**

**Hetalia is NOT mine! **

**Effects of War**

Lichtenstein sat in the brightly-colored sitting room. The baby blues and light greens and pinks contrasted darkly against the rest of the world. War raged on between the Allies and the Axis powers, practically staining the ground, the water, the sky—everything—a deep, crimson red thick as blood.

A worried sigh escaped her pale lips as she braided, un-braided, and re-braided her short locks, just needing something to do with her hands. Switzerland had made the decision to stay neutral, and defending the country from attack and invasion was still a major concern. She could see the exhaustion on her brother's face, and even through it, he still protected his people. She envied her older brother's strength.

The small country was unable to rest at night until her protector was safe as well. The dark circles under her jade green eyes forced her paling skin to stand out, herself being exhausted as well from worry. Her entire appearance told her story of the past year quite well. Yes, she had never expected her older brother to be so…violent in his attempts to keep himself and her safe. He shot down any plane that happened to get into his territory, shot at any other country daring to enter the boundaries of Switzerland. Liechtenstein softly smiled at her thoughts of his bravery and dedication. Even though it was more of a selfish thing than something to be admired, his devotion made him her hero. The older country could stand up for himself. Although he was a little cold to people, she wanted to be like him in every way.

The blonde girl was shaken from her thoughts as the slam of a door resonated through the house. Her short, randomly braided hair fanned out around her face as she fwipped towards the door, stood up, and ran to the main hall.

"Bruder!" she shouted, racing down the long staircase. Slowing to a stop by the door, the sight of her older brother was taken fully in.

He was leaning heavily against the door, his pale face smudged with dirt and his normally bright blonde hair a shade darker, and in some places—red. The green uniform was ripped and tattered, covered in shades of brown, black, and rust as well. The boy panted heavily and weakly opened his eyes to look at his younger sister, trying to manage a weak smile. Liechtenstein held in a gasp as she reached her arm out, taking her brother's trembling hand and moving his arm so that it was over her shoulder. She slowly helped him up the stairs, him muttering a pained 'thanks' as he forced his worn-out legs up each step, silently cursing the invention of stairs.

He was lead through the halls and into his large bedroom before being helped onto the bed, where he promptly fell onto his side, cursing under his breath in German. His little sister gave him a pitying look, receiving a not-so-happy return from the pained boy next to her.

"I-I'll be right back," she excused herself, heading to the connecting bathroom and wetting a few washcloths. She returned to the sight of Switzerland trying to situate himself so that his head touched a pillow, at least. The girl glided over, helping move him to make him comfortable before setting to work cleaning his most-blackened face and dirty wounds. She was about halfway through before she heard soft snoring coming from the head of the bed. Glancing up, she softly smiled as her older brother's chest rose and fell with his sleeping breaths. Finishing quickly and gently as possible, she tugged the green-and-white blankets over his sleeping form.

"Good night, bruder."

**This fanfiction was inspired by a picture I saw on the book of faces. Go to Mangafox's page and just scroll through their pictures until you see one that would fit with the story! :D **

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
